


All in Tradition

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arcades, Bars, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, It’s Minor tho, Kissing, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Pampering, Romance, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: While Nines wants to show Gavin the perfect time as his Omega, after an encounter he cant help but wonder if his ways are what Gavin Really needs.
Relationships: One-sided Attraction - Relationship, Original Female Character/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	All in Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I’d write a little Omegaversey fluff here... it got away from my original prompt lol.   
> Remember to leave a comment!

Long ago, Alphas worshipped Omegas. They brought food to them, revered them, gave them gifts of precious metal and flowers and the most brilliant of songs, sung just for them. Nines wondered why they had ever stopped. But today, Nines planned to change that. 

Gavin, his Omega, curled against the pillows of their technically shared bed, currently cutting across it diagonally, one pillow clutched to his chest like a life preserver, as he slept. Snores escaped him in a symphony of sniffles and grunts. Simply put, he was perfect. So perfect that Nines regretted his desire to wake him. And yet… 

“Gavin?” He murmured, jostling his back. 

“Whosere?”

“It’s me, sweetie. I think it’s time you got up.” 

“Noooooo.” Gavin whined like a pup, rolling over and hunching more into his pile of pillows. While his Gavin deserved to sleep in, it was their one shared day off. 

Nines sighed, leaning down and kissing across his jaw. The Omega wriggled but acquiesced to the touches, his eyes opening into slits. “What, Nine?” 

“Don’t you want to spend your day with your mate?” He chuckled, brushing a stray hair from Gavin’s face. 

“... uh huh.” He mumbled. “Would like to sleep with you. In bed. Unconscious.” 

“We have no time for such illicit activities, my heart.” He chuckled. “And… I have a surprise for you, downstairs.”

That perked Gavin up. “Surprise” was one of his favorite words. Begrudgingly, he crawled out of bed, padding down the stairs after Nines. When they made it into their tiny kitchen, Nines felt a prick of delight as he watched Gavin’s jaw drop. 

“This all for me?” He motioned to the spread of breakfast foods on the table, bacon and eggs with French toast and fresh-pressed coffee. 

“Of course, sweet one. An Alpha ‘hunts’ for his Omega, right?” 

“Thank you, doofus.” Gavin pecked his cheek before plopping down at the breakfast table. 

Once Gavin had sufficiently devoured his breakfast, Nines cleared away the plates. “Now, would you like to rest here before going out, or leave straight away?”

“Where are we going?” Gavin asked, staring up at him. 

“You’ll see. When the time comes.”

“You’re a tease. And it better be a strip club, speaking of teases.” 

“I don’t think they’d let newcomers perform. Not right away, at least.” Nines ruffled Gavin’s hair. 

“Damn. Might as well stay home for now, right then? And besides, it’s Saturday; not much of a rush.”

“None indeed.” 

The next few hours were spent cuddled on their sofa, Gavin and two cats ensconced in blankets and Nines’ lap. It was nice, getting to drink in Gavin’s scent, and simply play with his mate’s hair and arms, but he itched to go on with his plan. 

“Would you like to head out now, sweetheart?” 

“Sure, babe. What do you want me to wear?”

“Are you really willing to subject yourself to that?”

“... are we going somewhere formal or not?”

“Informal, but we may end up outdoors, so dress appropriately.” 

—————-

By the time they made it to their destination, Gavin was nearly rocking with excitement. Nines couldn’t help but grin at seeing him like this. It gave him more than a little pride that his actions had put Gavin in such a good mood. 

“An arcade? I love arcades!”

“And a bar, don’t forget that. Why don’t I get you a drink while you play?” He let Gavin scamper off to a pac man machine, smiling wistfully after him. 

It only took him five minutes to purchase a beer, but as he came back, he could sense that something was off. 

Another Alpha stood behind Gavin. While her tone seemed friendly enough, her hand lingered on his lower back, her leaning over as she talked to him. Gavin didn’t seem to notice her interest, his eyes lighting up when he spied Nines coming towards him. 

“Hey!” He waved at him. “Beer me.” He held out his hand, taking on a mock-serious expression. 

“We’re in public…” Still, he handed Gavin his drink, drawing up behind him and facing down the Alpha woman. The Alpha stiffened, but her hand still remained on Gavin’s back. 

Like most Alpha women, she was small, thin with a bit of toning, and maybe an inch over Gavin’s 5 feet and 3 inches. Long, brown hair framed her face well, and Nines would have been intimidated by how pretty she was if he hadn’t known Gavin was gay. Not that Gavin liking women would meant he would stray, of course. 

“So your uhh… Alpha friend here gets your drinks for you? You have him well trained.” 

Gavin snickered, and Nines felt himself going hot under his collar. “It’s customary for an Alpha to provide for his Omega mate.” 

“Tell yourself that, big guy.” She laughed. 

“Nines, this is Sonya. She also appreciates the importance of arcade bars, and is ‘a big fucking queer’.” 

“Charmed.” Nines held out his hand. Sonya took it; she had a firm grip, and her palm burned uncomfortably against his. 

“So, what brings you two out here? Date night?” She asked. 

“Something like that.” 

“Nines is a real traditional Alpha. He said he wants to show me how Omegas should properly be cared for.” Gavin threw back his drink, slurping noisily. “Of course, it’s my job to make that difficult for him.”

”Traditional? I thought you wouldn’t be into that type of shit.” Her eyes darted to Gavin’s unbound chest, made more obvious by the tightness of his shirt and the little trans flag pin he wore on his jacket. Nines stiffened. More than a few people liked to give Gavin shit for “settling” for a cis man, especially one like Nines. He thought about punching her. 

“What? Just because I’m trans I can’t get an Alpha who pays for my meals?” Gavin laughed, but it was tighter than before. 

“I mean, you’re a handsome guy, Gavin. I’m sure more than just traditional Alphas would be willing to show you a good time. Some of us know how to respect Omegas while treating them well.” She squeezed Gavin’s side, and Nines bit back a growl. 

“Nines treats me just fine. And I’m with him because I like him. Besides, I’m fucking gay.”

The Alpha rolled her eyes. “If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” She stalked off before Gavin could answer. 

Nines hugged Gavin to himself, placing a kiss on top of his hair. “Would you like to leave now?” He asked quietly. 

Gavin nodded yes. 

As Nines walked Gavin through the next few stops, from lunch in a food court to stores where he let Gavin pick out little trinkets for himself, he couldn’t help the nagging fear at the back of his mind. What if the other Alpha was right? What if he was all wrong for Gavin? 

Finally, as they walked across a little park Nines had found, drawing down the pathway that led to a pond filled with ducks, Nines broached the question. “Do I… smother you, sweetheart?” 

“Smother? I’m pretty sure I’m the only one smothering you. In bed, I mean.” He stuck out his tongue at Nines, and grabbed the Alphas hand. 

“I’m serious.” He couldn’t keep a laugh from his voice. “I- I know I’m more traditional, but I just want to treat you right, and I want you to be happy.”

“Well… I like being treated well by you. As long as you respect my boundaries, of course. And, I’ll tell you a secret…” He teased. 

Nines leaned in close as Gavin beckoned, putting his ear right up to Gavin. Gavin planted perhaps the wettest smooch he had ever been given right on his ear. Nines grinned from ear to ear. 

“You’re my Alpha, dumby. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
